


You Are Being Watched

by AngstyHxcker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angsty Root, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Root, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extended Scene, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Root Finch friendship, Root has a anxiety disorder, Root without the Machine, Scene Rewrite, sad root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyHxcker/pseuds/AngstyHxcker
Summary: “You must be so lonely. How long has it been? Since the machine spoke to you...There's no need to lie to me. When the machine speaks, you seem so full of life, purpose, but lately, you seem lost.”Scene continuation/partial rewrite from 4x5 Prophets when Finch confronts Root about not hearing the Machine anymore.
Relationships: Harold Finch & Root | Samantha Groves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	You Are Being Watched

Finch kept his eyes ahead, mustering the nerve to confront Samantha Groves about her emotions. “You must be so lonely. How long has it been?” 

Root was rarely taken off guard. Humans were predictable. Harold Finch’s question caught her by surprise. He tensely turned to gauge her reaction to his question. 

“Since the machine spoke to you.” He clarified, but Root had already known exactly what he meant. “There's no need to lie to me.” Her shock softened into acceptance despite a lifetime of hiding her most true thoughts from the world, Harold Finch could see right through her. Sadness colored her face as she began to consider his question. Of course, she knew the answer. Right down to the minute. But her precious Machine could have given her the milliseconds. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harold’s slow and soft voice. “When the machine speaks, you seem so full of life, purpose, but lately you seem lost.”

Root tensed at his words. She had always admired and respected Harold, but the new friendship they were forming not only surprised her but scared her. Her whole life she had hidden her truest self from the world and now he saw her so clearly. It was an unfamiliar feeling for Root, to have someone interested in her well being. She felt too close, too vulnerable, too settled. But without the Machine to anchor her and give her a sense of purpose, Harold’s compassion felt all the more appealing. Against her better judgment, she wanted to share more of herself with him. 

“You know... it’s funny, Harry.” The hacker smiled despite a glint of sadness in her eyes. “They say humans imagine God in their image. And I guess it’s true.” She shifted her weight slightly and focussed her vision on the phone across the room. If only it would ring. Her God would be back and she wouldn't have to expose her emotions to Harold. “Without her, I’m constantly looking out for the next threat. And I know, in our line of work, paranoia is certainly justified. But without her.... if someone reaches in their pocket for their phone, I think they’re about to pull a gun. If someone is running down the street, my mind runs through a million possibilities of what they’re running from.” Root broke her focus to steal a quick glance at Harold. His expression was one Root knew well, concern and alarm under a calm mask. He was assessing the situation and forming a plan of action.

“Miss. Groves... I...” Harold stammered. Sometimes he wondered how he could teach a machine to understand and help humans when he felt at a loss of how to do it himself.

Ignoring Harold, Root cast her eyes up to the ceiling, laughing as she blinked away tears. “With her, I’m free.” She smiled, genuine happiness crossing her face for a brief moment. “With her, I know that I’ll know when I need to worry. But that’s the thing...” Roots smile remained, though her eyes continued to brim with tears as she looked forward to Harold. “With her, I don’t worry. Because I can just act. I know she’ll always know exactly what to do next.”

“These missions she sends you on... without her helping you, they must be... very difficult for you.” Harold offered in a thoughtful tone, analyzing the woman’s emotions and determining the toll they must have taken. 

“You can say that again, Harry.” Root smirked, sounding like her usual self for a second.

Harold thought for a moment about what to do next. Emotions often seemed like a game of chess. The most favorable outcome had to be carefully considered. Deciding on a plan of action, he bridged the distance between them, gently placing his hand on her arm.

“I know she hasn’t chosen to include me in these missions she sends you on. And I know it’s not remotely the same...” Harold spoke in a slow, careful, yet warm tone. “But if you’d like, I can keep an eye out for you and be a voice in your ear.” Harold gave her arm a gentle squeeze before releasing it.

“Thanks, Harry. I’d like that.” Root said in the most genuine tone Finch had heard since she uttered the word 'absolutely.' She turned her face and smiled at him warmly, hoping her gaze could convey how much his offer really meant. “Just promise me you won’t go sending the dream team after me. The last thing I need is for the whole thing to go pear-shaped after the Big Lug shoots one too many kneecaps.” Root joked weakly, fighting to regain her composure again. 

“I won’t.” He promised, smiling gently, though they both knew if she was ever really in trouble, there was a whole team had her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my first public POI fic. If you liked it, please send some love.


End file.
